


Stubborn Love

by Fury_Nocturne



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Nocturne/pseuds/Fury_Nocturne
Summary: Le 14 février Marco reçoit une petite boite rose en forme de cœur - quoi de plus plus cliché - avec une petite note :Will you be my valentine ? :- Yes !- Definitely yes !!- Absolutly yes !!!
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Kudos: 11





	Stubborn Love

**Author's Note:**

> Même si c'est loin d'être une splendeur littéraire je vous promet que ça sera une catastrophe rapide.  
> Enjoy,

Le début de ce 14 février s'annonçait plutôt bien, après une nuit de permanence sans agitation, et trois victoires successives au poker - parce qu'on peut se le permettre lorsqu'il n y a pas de feu à éteindre ou de chats à faire descendre du haut d'un arbre-. Marco ne voulait qu'une chose rentrer chez lui, prendre une bonne douche et dormir pour éviter l’excès maladif de rose et de rouge en ce jour festif pour tout binôme amoureux. 

Donc oui la journée s'annonçait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que ça ne soit plus le cas. 

Enfin, façon de parler, en ouvrant son casier une petite boite rose en forme de cœur le surprit. Une note s'y trouvait mais elle n'était pas signée. Nul besoin, Marco savait d'avance lequel de ses subordonnés en était l'expéditeur. Par pur hasard ce dernier était à côté entrain de se changer, lui lançant des regards de temps à autre persuadé que Marco n'y verrait que du feu. 

Le jeune rookie avait rejoint leur caserne quelques semaines au part avant. Ace était une vrai boule d'énergie, sincère, intègre, il ne lui en a pas fallu long temps pour s'intégrer à l'équipe jetant au passage son dévolu sur Marco. On ne peut pas dire que la subtilité soit son fort. Bien que Marco se sentait flatté de recevoir ces avances parfois timides, parfois maladroites, d'une personne aussi attirante, il ne pouvait oublier un certain détail d'âge qui, selon ses codes moraux, ne lui permettaient pas de faire un pas vers le plus jeune et ce, malgré la persistance dont il faisait preuve. 

Il s'en voulait un peu de le laisser sans réponse, mais il espérait qu'au font, Ace se lasserai et finirai par abandonner. L'idée était certes, quelque peu douloureuse, mais le plus jeune méritait d'être avec une personne de sa génération et non pas avec un vieux qui aurait pu être son père dans une autre vie. 

Et pourtant, le regard plein d'espoir que lui lançait Ace ne le laissait pas indifférent. 

"Alors ?" 

Marco manquait de sursauter, il a bien résister jusque là, il pourrait jouer le jeu encore un peu.

"Alors quoi ?" 

"Tu ne m'a toujours pas donné de réponse. Je suppose que tu te doutes bien qu'elle soit de moi."

Marco tenait effectivement la note d'Ace entre ses doigts. Il ne pu retenir un soupir, il savait que s'il craquait, plus moyen de revenir en arrière.

"Etant donné que mon choix est limité entre et un oui et un oui, je suppose que c'est un oui." 

"Pour quoi? Il aurait dû y avoir une autre alternative ?!"

Ce gamin jouait bien le jeu tout aussi, son effort pour paraître ébahi était digne du plus médiocre de tout les comédiens. 

"Disons que celle-ci me convient parfaitement pour l'instant." 

Ace sourit. Effectivement, plus moyen de revenir en arrière.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
> J'ai écris ça en écoutant Stubborn love -The Lumineers - d'où le titre.  
> S'il y a une quelconque faute, corrigez moi !  
> ❦


End file.
